This specification relates to downloading and streaming videos over a network.
The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables data providers to provide data to a variety of users. For example, data providers can provide information by downloading or streaming audio and video files to user devices over the Internet.